Delta 286
*xFoul Spectre from Niesa’s Draught 5, will now attack properly *Sacks and Satchels can now be dyed during Item Creation window. *Kenaf Bolt (300 and Tapestries (200) had minimum skill level and experience reversed. *Cobalt, Iron and Nickel golems will now drop quest specific loot while quest: “Metal Decorations on Every Gnomekindle” is active. *Inspired Void no longer requires the tier_1 keyword *Fixed a typo in Inspired Void’s description *Primal Rage crystal will now properly give its buff to the player, not the player’s target *Algontoth Wyvern is no longer flagged as stackable *Gummy Power and Gnomian Prowess now conflict with one another, but with no other delay mod buffs. *Major Anchor outside of Delgarath no longer has an Epic Aura *Corpses of Epic bosses will now remain in-game for up to 10 minutes (was 3 minutes). *Bond-Keeper Shielded buff now tracks spell damage to cause damage shield to fade. *Slaver’s Guard now have Slaver’s Shield, a special version of the Bond-Keeper Shielded buff that requires more damage to force it to fade. *Volcano no longer requires you to be in an arcane school to use *Corrected the description of the Gift of Algontoth *Niesa no longer sells King of Potions Draught formula (this was in error, you receive it as part of the quest) *Boar’s Rage can no longer be removed once acquired and causes greater damage to the player *Slivers of Freedom now have a bulk of 2, Shards have a bulk of 3 *Consuming a Shard of Freedom now gives a buff, Healthy, in addition to Freedom *All combat allies now display a general description of what active abilities and passive buffs they offer. *Corrected the keywords on the Shard of Freedom so that it counts as a crystal and not a resource. *Niesa’s Legacy (Part 3) requires Nightshade instead of Nightshade Leaves. *Niesa’s Legacy (Part 5) requires Blighted Thornwood Bark instead of Sap. *Falgut now has the correct Epic aura (monster instead of player aura) *Prison Guards, Prison Wardens, Risen Binders, Bond-Keepers, and Slaver’s Guards now have Tier 6 appropriate loot *Epic Spell Technique: Mental Bane - Scribe/Constraint requirements updated to Spellcraft instead of Alchemy. *All guards in game should attack monsters if the monsters are close to the guard outpost *Epic Crates now have a slight chance to drop Epic Cores *Balennos no longer has the title of Crystalshaper (this is to help alleviate any confusion that he might be an actual Crystalshaping school trainer), speaks of Crystalshaping and refers players to Relstaroth for training *Balennos now sells the Beginner Azulyte Crystal Transmutation formula *Relstaroth now sells the Beginner Focused Azulyte Crystal formula *Lairshaping Mastery quests now use the naming convention of I, II, III, etc instead of Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, etc. This makes them more consistent with other mastery quests. *Training dummies no longer have resistance or wards to any type of damage. *Memorial Island (small plot) can now have the following items added (Construction List): **Basket: Cedar large rectangular, large round, medium round, small round **Basket: Elm large rectangular, large round, medium round, small round **Tulips/Clusters/Potted **Cluster Ferns **Fall Harvest Decoration: Ale Shack **Fancy Hammock **Park Bench **Pot, large empty, large w/Ferns, small empty **Red, Violet, White, Yellow Bromeliad **Row of Sunflowers, Tulips **Stone Firepit **Trellis Wall - 10 meters, 20 meters, 5 meters, corner, gate **All 20x40 tiles will no longer appear as they will not fit. *Damage output of Combat Ally active abilities increased significantly (from 1.75 to 2.5 times previous damage). *Wolf’s Bane Aura is no longer removable (this should prevent it from being dispelled by Breath of Lightning) *Defender of New Trismus tech kit now says +5 instead of *5 in its description *Guardian of Rage will now consistently be level 140 *Primal Roar now has a post-delay of 4.0 *Phoenix Shield Tech Kit will now display the correct graphic when applied to a shield that has Blackhammer Shield Tech Kit already on it.